While the above-identified piping system dominates the market place related to automatic generation of isometric drawings and associated bills of materials in large-scale piping projects, improvements are always sought. E.g., within each piping specification file the same piping item--by material number--is set forth in several different piping classes. Result: the duplication of the items can unduly complicate the task of a project leader, especially during the initial phases of his project.